


seven ways to be wonderful

by youremyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Study, Comment Fic, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna knows how to dance to the end of the world with the radio on.</p>
<p>Written for the teen comment meme on lj, prompt was: <i>blondes have more fun.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	seven ways to be wonderful

Luna knows how to twist and shout. Luna knows how to dance to the end of the world with the radio on. Luna knows her father is afraid, and knows he does what he needs to, and knows that she can let him do it. It's not so bad under Malfoy Manor, perhaps dark and ruinous, like there's monsters in every shadow, but not so bad, really. She can close her eyes and hum along to songs that are too far off to hear and be alright by herself.

They send people her way, lovely people that she could get to love. There's lovely Mr. Ollivander and lovely Dean and lovely Dobby. There's lovely Harry and lovely Ron and lovely Hermione, come to save the day. There's a song in the back of her head and it spins through her bones as they spin away.

Ron's brother has a cottage by the sea, and there's nothing quite as lovely as a cottage by the sea, she's sure. It's quiet days there, quiet days with no music, but waves crashing one on top of the other, and it's a place she could live if she had time to live anywhere. But there's a war on, you see. There's a war on the doorstep and it's been knocking for years. She's sure she doesn't know how not to let it in.

She's half sure they will win, but another half sure they won't, and it's all a big mess, inside and out.

_We have to fight_ , Harry says, and Harry knows if anyone knows, because it's Harry's job to know. It's sad, really, because he might be happy sitting with her in the cottage by the sea, knitting new hats and tea cozies and mittens for the storm. He might be happy if he were someone else. As it goes, he has to fight, so Luna will fight with him. They will fight and it will be wonderful.

_We need to know_ , Hermione says, because Hermione knows everything, and Luna thinks that's terribly sad. To know everything would leave nothing to be found out, and no mysteries to be goggled at and admired. Mysteries are Luna's toast and morning tea, her bread and butter, but there's a war on, you see, so there's no time for mysteries. They will know and it will be wonderful.

_I'm scared_ , Ron says, one night, when everyone else is asleep. The waves lap on the shore and Luna smiles at him because a smile is the tickle that breeds the laughter that drives fear away. Fear is comfortable in the dark, so she flicks her wand and lights the room up, half-waking everyone else but not minding terribly. It's not at all wonderful to be scared by yourself, and they could do with some company.

There's a war on and Luna is on the front lines when the door opens and it comes in. Hogwarts is crumbling and she hears radio songs in her head as she casts spells and dodges curses.

_I need to fight_ , Ginny tells her, with heavy eyes and steadier hands than Luna's. Luna shakes with the walls, shakes with the words, and they clasp fingers and run into the battle and it's _wonderful_ in the most frightening of ways.

_I don't know what to do_ , Neville tells her, and she takes his hand and smiles her smile, because she doesn't either. Fight and wave her wand and go out with a bang and a zap, or else live with a long, trembling sigh. No one knows, is the thing, not one of them, and that's the only thing that keeps it wonderful, even as the soldiers fall.

_I'm not scared _, Malfoy tells her, slumped in the Great Hall, huddled with the parents. She shrugs and doesn't believe him, but it's okay to lie about wonderful weakness. The war is over, so it's all okay.__

__Luna doesn't say a thing, doesn't know what to say when the only thing that plays through her head is a song to dance to. The war is over and dancing is not so cruel now, happiness is not so unheard of, and fun is not a crime. The war is over and she can turn the radio up._ _


End file.
